scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unknown Reunion
|previous = Shine of the Sparks |next = None |monsters= Shaggy's Grandfather Impostor}} Unknown Reunion is the tenth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Terror Time. Premise Shaggy is finally reunited with his grandfather who everybody thought was dead for years. But, not all is as it seems… Synopsis Shaggy and Scooby are relaxing and a man approaches them. He explains he has news, somebody that was long believed dead is alive; Shaggy's grandfather! As Shaggy's grandfather appears, Shaggy gasps. It's him! The next day, Scooby is watching as Shaggy and his grandfather eat lunch. Scooby was locked outside because Shaggy's grandfather hates him. Scooby gets spooked in the dark. He runs to Fred's house and explains everything. Scooby wants to see Shaggy again. Soon, Fred, Scooby, Daphne, and Velma are breaking into Shaggy's house. Scooby sees a spooky scarecrow that Shaggy's grandfather dumped in the yard "for Scooby". Scooby falls into a trapdoor, not seen by the rest of the gang. He's in a lab with Shaggy's grandfather. The trapdoor closes. "You should have accepted me," he says. "But you know I'm an impostor!" The Black Knight oozes through the walls and starts coming towards Scooby. The impostor laughs evilly. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma haven't noticed anything. Velma looks at the spot Scooby was standing, he's there. Scooby goes off, saying that he's gonna get a snack and come back. Scooby vanishes and drops to the ground, he's not really Scooby-Doo, he's a robot built by the impostor. Meanwhile, Shaggy is waiting for his grandfather to "leave the bathroom". The impostor comes and sits down in front of Shaggy. "I know you know," Shaggy's grandfather says. "Yes! I think you're an impostor!" Shaggy says. He explains he heard Scooby calling for help. Suddenly, the No-Faced Zombie appears and grabs Shaggy. A cloaked man appears and beats up the monster. He kicks the impostor and vanishes. Shaggy doesn't know who the cloaked man was. Suddenly, a monstrous hand grips his leg and pulls him into the ground. Fred, Daphne, and Velma come in. They split up. Fred is upstairs. He screams. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma are exploring the attic. A demonic tiger leaps out of the wall and tackles them. Velma wakes up. She's with the rest of the gang in a lab. The impostor walks up to the gang. "Now my monsters can commit crimes without you getting in their way!" laughs the imposer. Two monsters, the Tar Monster and another one high-five, meanwhile Fred is trying to reach a button. He presses it. The impostor screams as his monsters vanish. The gang ties him up. They unmask him to reveal an old man. "Mr. Unknown!" the gang gasps. Later, the gang is in a forest. "We'll make sure Mr. Unknown never escapes again," a policeman says as he takes Mr. Unknown to jail. Watching from the trees is the cloaked man. He takes off a mask to reveal Shaggy's real grandfather. The next day the gang is relaxing. Shaggy is talking about a new pool he built. Scooby is hiding in the shadows hold Mr. Unknown's Monster Creator. He presses a button. The Beast of Bottomless Lake oozes out of the pool and scares Shaggy away. Scooby and the rest of the gang laugh. Scooby dives into the pool and cheers an ending to the episode: "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" Category:Decca03's Stuff Cast and characters Category:Decca03's Stuff Villains Category:Decca03's Stuff Suspects Locations *Coolsville Trivia *Many monsters from early episodes of Scooby-Doo appeared in this series. The demonic tiger that attacked Daphne and Velma is supposed to be the Demon Tigress from one of Decca03's favorite fanon series on this wiki, The Scooby Doo Adventures. *In the army of Mr. Unknown's monsters you'll see a few from episodes on this fanon wiki created by other people. You'll see the Honey Monster, some garden gnomes, and more. Category:Decca03's Stuff What'd you think? Comment your opinion below. ↓ Category:Decca03's Stuff